traspesfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Traspes
thumbthumbI made thebig map of Traspes in Europe. ALso there a fictonal country thats also in the mediterranean Brunant/ 02:27 17 nov 2013 (UTC) The maps are very nice. Thanks.Traspes (discusión) 02:45 17 nov 2013 (UTC) Yo should look at Brunant and when you have your county better you should do relations with it and other nations too. 03:19 17 nov 2013 (UTC) Okay! I will look at them later. Traspes (discusión) Hola Hola, yo contribuyo en el wiki de Brunant, y me gusta mucho tu wiki! Acabo de hacer mi propia wikination espanola- la gente hablan espanol y ingles pero las paginas estan en ingles. Me gustaria contribuir en este wiki, si hay algo que pueda hacer. Espero que mi gramatica es buena! Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 16:39 17 nov 2013 (UTC) Si, esta bueno pero no se olvide la la ñ. Si quieres puedes ayudar con la historia o geografia, o tambien en crear paginas para las ciudades que aparecen en la pagina de Traspes. Estarias libre a crearlas como quieres. Traspes (discusión) 16:42 17 nov 2013 (UTC) Gracias, voy a trabajar en las paginas de Alcacer, y las otras ciudades Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 17:02 17 nov 2013 (UTC) Si seria mucha ayuda si pudieras ayudarme con los barrios de Alcacer o en la misma pagina. Traspes (discusión) 17:12 17 nov 2013 (UTC) Hey Mira esto. Seria posible que podieramos pasar algunas cosas de Santa Cruz y modificar, como las cosas de futbol y unas fotos de los presidentes? HORTON11: • 20:21 17 nov 2013 (UTC) Si estaria bien. Seria mas facil el trabajo. Traspes (discusión) 20:23 17 nov 2013 (UTC) Something interesting to enable could be the Leaderboard system. 77topaz (discusión) 00:56 19 nov 2013 (UTC) I don't know what's that but I can make you administrator if you wanted so you can add it (enable is add?). Traspes (discusión) 02:28 19 nov 2013 (UTC) It's in the Wiki Features, I think. At least, it should be there. It's only accessible for admins. 77topaz (discusión) 03:22 19 nov 2013 (UTC) Wait, I will see if I can fix the leaderboard. Traspes (discusión) 03:29 19 nov 2013 (UTC) It seems to have been enabled. 77topaz (discusión) 03:35 19 nov 2013 (UTC) I pressed the button for the point awards. Traspes (discusión) 03:38 19 nov 2013 (UTC) Oktay I did it its Template:Traspes. 01:33 20 nov 2013 (UTC) Hmm... other wikinations use those types of names for flag templates (for example, "Template:Brunant" at Brunant). Maybe you should rename it something like "Traspes Infobox", or the Spanish equivalent of that, MMunson? 77topaz (discusión) 02:37 20 nov 2013 (UTC) I can name it "lugares de Traspes" because its about the places. And thank you for it, because it's very nice. Traspes (discusión) 02:58 20 nov 2013 (UTC) Si quieres que Traspes sea un miembro del IWO, necesitas dejar un mensaje en Brunant, en el pais aqui y aqui para que ellos voten para incluir a Traspes. HORTON11: • 19:48 11 dic 2013 (UTC) Bueno! Lo voy a hacer ahora. Traspes (discusión) 01:55 12 dic 2013 (UTC) Hello there! ¡Hola! Soy CalzoneManiac! Vi tu mensaje informados de Estados Unidos Condados Wiki chat, y creo que se podría hacer algunos cambios allí. Porque puedo entender fácilmente que es mejor, estoy usando un traductor para convertir este mensaje de Inglés a Español. Considerando que este es tu wiki principal, asumiría puede editar allí tantas veces como quieras. También puedo permitirá copiar mis artículos y crear un lenguaje Español Estados Unidos Condados Wiki y afiliado con el principal Inglés uno! ¡Hasta pronto! CalzoneManiac (discusión) 22:56 5 ene 2014 (UTC) It looks fine so far. Maybe you could add something about the police stations/precincts? 77topaz (discusión) 04:57 12 ene 2014 (UTC) How do you think I can do it. I can put a station in Alcacer or 2. Traspes (discusión) 05:02 12 ene 2014 (UTC) What's wrong with it? 77topaz (discusión) 00:21 17 ene 2014 (UTC) Maybe you made a typo when you created the page? The template you linked doesn't seem to exist on this wiki at all. :P 77topaz (discusión) 06:48 17 ene 2014 (UTC) You have to copy the stuff from here, cause if you just copy the template as it appears on one of the book pages you'll get this: HORTON11: • 16:12 17 ene 2014 (UTC) Ok I can do it. Traspes (discusión) 01:36 18 ene 2014 (UTC) Debes venir al chat aqui: http://carrington.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat. HORTON11: • 17:46 2 mar 2014 (UTC) Bueno, voy a ir. Traspes (discusión) 17:47 2 mar 2014 (UTC) You want to complete the goalscorers table, is that what you're trying to see? Not all the teams even have full squads yet. 77topaz (discusión) 03:44 16 mar 2014 (UTC) No, I said that I wanted to put the goalscorers for today. Traspes (discusión) 03:54 16 mar 2014 (UTC) Okay, that sounds like a good idea. 77topaz (discusión) 19:28 16 mar 2014 (UTC) You could try looking at the states of Lovia or the provinces of Brunant for inspiration. 77topaz (discusión) 02:31 20 abr 2014 (UTC) Re: Bienvenido Soy italiano, ma hablo inglés y español (un poco) también. -TheMaster001 8:54 (UTC), 23/08/2014 Que bueno. Yo soy española. Me parece bueno que vas a crear un museo aqui. Yo he creado algunos pero no son muy buenos por ahora. Traspes (discusión) 02:01 24 ago 2014 (UTC) Billetes de Pessetimos ¿Puedo prestarte mi ayuda en crear los billetes de P. 500, P. 1000 y P. 2000? TheMaster001 10:26 (UTC), 10/09/2014 Si me gustaria ver tu propuestas porque yo no seria muy bueno en crear billetes. Traspes (discusión) Billete de 500 pessetimos center|400px Te gusta? -- 18:37 23 sep 2014 (UTC) Si, esta muy bueno. Yo no soy muy bueno para crear billetes. Traspes (discusión) 18:38 23 sep 2014 (UTC) In Lovia, if you give me your minor vote (2 votes), I will give you my minor vote (2 votes). This will help both me and you alot. 15:30 16 abr 2015 (UTC) I don't think, you're in the conservative party. Traspes - Dianna Bartol Hey, nobody did an active season for the Primera Liga de Traspes 2014-15, but we could/should decide on a final table for the season. Maybe something like this: #Cerques CF #Primavera CF #Atlético Alcacer #Real Alcacer #Imperial Aegyptus #FC Atlanticos #Sporting Cambres #UD Santa Maria #UD La Pertosa #Generes UD #Sporting de Bregues #Real Cambres I think Sporting de Bregues and Real Cambres should be the relegated teams because of their incomplete squads (they're the only teams without even a full starting eleven). What do you think? 77topaz (discusión) 10:39 18 abr 2015 (UTC) That's a good idea. Cerques, Primavera, tey are good teams, so we can say it's ok. I think, right now the league is going to be finished so you can put it. I can make a table of the goal scorers. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 23:40 19 abr 2015 (UTC) Embassies You asked about embassies between Traspes and Libertas? Libertas is ready for this. Wabba The I (discusión) 17:57 6 jun 2015 (UTC) Okay! We can do it. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 23:25 6 jun 2015 (UTC) Wiki Web (Sorry, i can't speak Spanish) Hey, Today I founded the new wiki Wiki Web. On Wiki Web you can make websites for a company in a wikination. My question to you is: Would you set Wiki Web on the homepage of Traspes wiki? Niels20020 (overleg/talk) 11:57 17 ago 2015 (UTC) Patriam (IWO) See: http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:International_Wiki_Organisation#Patriam. Please decide whether you guys allow Patriam as a new full member of the IWO. --OuWTB 17:08 7 oct 2015 (UTC) Patriam is allowed. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 00:40 13 oct 2015 (UTC) Phaluhm (IWO) :1) ASEAN and ACD - Joining the IWO will allow your buisness and economy grow in to South East Asian countries and other Asian Countries between the ACD. :2) Pacific Trade - Joining the IWO will improve your Asia-Pacific Trade as we are a great trade route from Asia-Pacific to the Americas. :3) Resources - We have a vast supply of oil, gold and copper. We also plant bananas, pineapples and mangos, and we ship them off to other countries. :4) Relations with other Asian countries - Since we are a member of APEC, ASEAN and ACD, your country can benifit on making trade deals, starting new companies etc. :5) Economy - We are one of the richest countries, due to oil, gold and other sucessful companies like Air Phaluhm, PTV and the Kaliybatan Corporation, which owns buisnesses such as Pham-Su. FlyPhoueck, Themn, Tempest and Liberalty Bank. :Hows this? Lancededcena (discusión) 15:05 8 oct 2015 (UTC) :Please vote for us! Thank you! Lancededcena (discusión) 14:41 13 oct 2015 (UTC) :Okay. Traspes - Dianna Bartol Hello How you been gone?, greetings, an old friend called Xalisco (discusión) 20:45 27 oct 2015 (UTC) Hola, como estas? Traspes - Dianna Bartol 23:30 27 oct 2015 (UTC) Phaluhm needs your response We need to know about your opinions on the Greater Phaluhm conflict Lancededcena (discusión) 15:04 28 oct 2015 (UTC) Also, can I you make an embasy in Phaluhm Phoueck? Lancededcena (discusión) 08:00 29 oct 2015 (UTC) Granovian Embassies Should I make Granovian embassies in Traspes and Juliana? -- 17:40 28 oct 2015 (UTC) Yes, that's good. Traspes - Dianna Bartol Elections Sorry for putting this message in English, but in 2016, congressional elections should have taken place in Traspes, maybe forming a new government coalition or even a new Jefe del Gobierno'. It's halfway 2017 now so could we start on this by now? Wabba The I (discusión) 10:29 7 jun 2017 (UTC) Yes I think. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 02:45 8 jun 2017 (UTC)